Not If You Were The Last Man On Earth, Well Maybe
by SKRowling
Summary: RADE Fiction. Set just after Locked up. There is a terrible accident and Jade and Robbie survive together. ONE SHOT


**A/N: Ha ok… I was thinking about pairings in the victorious world… and In the Xena world I am known for pairing the two most unlikely people together and I thought about doing it here. I thought about making this be a Jade/Sinjin pairing… but I just don't know Sinjin well enough… and frankly he is just too creepy, that I think the maybe in the title would be a oh hell no. So I am making this a Rade(or as I prefer to call it Jobbie he he) story LOL. I know weird. I was bored and was supposed to be working on my thesis. So enjoy and as always Review.**

**Tell me what you really think.—S.K.**

**Disc: I no own it… but I loves it. Thank you Daniel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not even if you were the last man on earth… well Maybe<strong>

Yerba was finally a distant memory. The gang was just glad to be out of there in one piece. Now they just had to wait for their plane to land in LAX. Jade was stuck sitting between Cat and Robbie so she put on her pear pod's earphones and closed her eyes trying to ignore the annoying banter around her.

Suddenly there was a bit of shaking in the cabin. Her eyes shot open. She looked around at her friends were asleep. But Jade was nervous and excited. Something was going to happen she knew it. She took off her pear pod and put it in the pocket of the seat in front of her.

The seatbelt light went on when the shaking became more violent and suddenly there was an abrupt drop in air pressure and the plane began to descend. Robbie woke up in a panic. "What's happening?"

"We're falling out of the sky." She answered her voice shrill, but intrigued.

He threw his arms around her and hung on for dear life. There was another drop and his hand brushed her breast. "Get OFF me."

"But I'm scared," he said to her.

"I don't CARE. I wouldn't care if you were the LAST DUDE on earth!" There was another drop then silence from the engines. People started to scream. Her friends were all awake now and panicked. Sikowitz went insane and got out of his seat. (well more insane than usual) He ran to the door trying to open it and the Air Marshal Jumped him, tackling him down to the ground. But they held him they didn't cuff him.

That is when Jade knew that they were really going down. They wanted him to be able to swim if they crashed. Jade looked out of the window and she saw nothing but darkness. A shiver ran through her and with the next sudden drop a scream fled from her lips. She searched for Beck. He was her rock. But even Beck looked terrified. There was no hope.

The masks dropped from up above, Cat and Robbie put theirs on. So Jade followed suit, though she wasn't sure that it would make any difference they were all going to drown.

The plane landed with a magnificent splash. Had she been on the outside looking in, she would have thought it beautiful. Jade saw the captains and stewards trying to assist people. She was frozen. Cat had moved to action and put on her vest and stood up yanking at the seat cushion. "Jade come on," Cat said trying to rouse her friend.

Jade could not move. Robbie put the flotation vest on Jade. He unbuckled her and prompted her to get up. "Come on Jade, snap out of it, I'm not leaving this plane without you." He said urging her forward and handing the stunned girl, her seat cushion.

There was so much chaos everyone making his or her way to the emergency exits as the plane floundered in the ocean. Jade didn't snap out of it until she hit the freezing cold water that was down around her ankles by the time she got to the door. "Jade! Robbie!" She could hear their friends screaming out for them. "Has anyone seen Jade or Robbie?"

"Jade! Jade baby where are you?" That was Beck. She wanted to scream out, but she was still inside, they weren't going to hear her.

"Let's go Jade." Robbie said from behind her. "I got you." Just as Robbie said that the plane Jerked and plunged both of them down into the water.

There was a massive struggle. The flotation was supposed to work, but she was sinking. She felt a hand grab her and then something hit her and pushed her a few yards ten she was pushed up wards.

An undercurrent pulled her down again, she wanted to scream but she wanted to survive. She kept the air she had and did not scream.

She was whipped around and then pushed up again. And just as soon as she took a breath she was sucked back down again. There were long moments of being under the salty rough water then pushed up just when she could no longer breathe, she was pushed upward. One such time she was pushed roughly against a rock. Jade held on for dear life and refused to get sucked out again. She was so tired. A wave hit her hard effectively knocking her out cold.

She awoke to a drip dripping of water on her forehead. Her mouth was dry from the salty air and the sun was shining brightly on her face. She opened on blue green orb and her eyes stung from the sunlight. "Oh good, you're alive," She heard someone say.

She moaned and shielded her eyes. "Is everyone okay?" She croaked.

"I don't know. You are the only one I found." It was Robbie's voice.

"Oh great…" Of all of the people she had to be stuck on an island, it had to be Robbie.

"Here's a coconut, have some of the water." Robbie said handing her a green young coconut.

Jade took it happily and drank from it. When she had her fill she looked around the beach. It looked like an island in Lost. It was expansive with lots of forest, but nothing more. To one side of her, Robbie had built a fire on the other side it looked like he was building some shelter.

Robbie had stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt. His Jeans and black button down shirt hung on a makeshift line. He saw what she had been looking at, and looked at her. "You might want to hang your Jacket or something and your shirt so that you have something warm and dry for tonight when things start getting cold."

Jade looked down at her baggy black velour jacket, it was tattered ready to be cut into strips and she takes it off then looks down at her ruined fishnets, and takes them off. "You think you can use these to fish with?"

Robbie smiled and took them from her. "They are perfect." He set off to make a net. Jade slid out of her skirt and took off her black button down shirt. She had a bathing suit on under her clothes. She hung her tatters, and decided to rip her Jacket into strips just incase they needed it.

She looked out to the entire expanse of the water. She watched Robbie just off shore fishing and waded out to meet him. Just as she reached him he caught a particularly feisty fish He gave Jade the spear as he held the Net still and she stabbed a huge three-pound fish with the spear. They shouted for Joy and ran back to the shore.

"I haven't seen any sign of anyone all day. I think that tomorrow we might have to do a little exploring." Robbie said.

"The last thing I remember was hearing them scream for us. They were calling our names. I bet they think we're dead." Jade said staring at the fire. Robbie was tentative, but he came closer to his friend; because he was her friend, even if she wasn't his. He put his arm around her gingerly, and she actually let him.

"At least you will be missed… They could care less about me." Robbie said taking his arm back.

Jade rolled her eyes. " I wouldn't be so sure… Other than Beck, I don't matter to anyone. Beck will get over me pretty quickly."

"Well… you are kind of mean…" Robbie said.

Jade elbows him in the ribs playfully. "You are a little nerdy, but it's not creepy like Sinjin."

Jade groans and lies back under their shelter. "I am so bored." She looks over at Robbie. "Hey come here." She sits back up as he comes closer. "Give me your arm."

She squeezed his fist tightly, and then asked him to undo his fist. She slapped his hand and asked him to make a fist again. She squeezed it again then when he opened it she gave his palm a light touch which sent tingles from the palm of his hand and out through his arm. He smiled "That's really cool."

"I know it's lame." Jade said dropping back on the ground. Robbie reached out and took his now dry shirt, and covered his torso from the chill in the night air. He got Jades and hand it to her. "Thanks."

She put hers on and crawled over to Robbie. "What's it like?" he asked himself out loud unaware that Jade was going to drop her head on his lap.

"What's what like?"

"Oh, I was just thinking… like I've never had a girlfriend. I just wonder what it is like to have girly company."

Jade smirked, "you are better off single."

"How do I know that if I have never tried it?"

"So try it." Jade answered.

"With what Jade?" Robbie asked. "You are the only girl here, and you have a boyfriend. Besides we are as good as dead."

"Shut up," Jade said annoyed. "I'll show you what it's like now stop whining."

"bu…" he couldn't finish that thought. Jade sat up and kissed him soundly.

"I said shut up Robbie." Robbie was stunned. Jade got up and headed for the lean to shelter Robbie had built and lay under it. Robbie followed. "Just hold me, okay?"

"Uhuh.." Robbie said and complied they fell fast asleep.

The next morning Jade woke up first. She was uncomfortable between the little rocks on the beach and Robbie's pokey little friend at her back. So she decided to go for a swim. After a bit of splashing around on the beach by herself; She felt Robbie's Arms go around her. She reminded herself that she, was acting; and that he was supposed to be her boyfriend.

She turned in his arms, and pulled him in for a kiss. They lost themselves in each other as they kissed. The surf was softly pounding at their thighs. Robbie felt brave and brought his hand lower to cup her rear.

Jade hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and they continued to kiss. She pulled away and exposed her neck to him, and he began to suck and lick at her neck. "Mark me and I'll kill you." She moaned.

Robbie sighed and just took her further up on the shore. He set her down and they lay together on the beach making out.

The rest of the day was much the same, they moved inland a bit, after building a fire to send up a large billowing smoke stalk. Then they left to explore the island. Sometimes Robbie would stop and touch Jade's bare shoulder. She would turn smile and kiss him.

Robbie found a Clear water pool, and when she caught up with him Jade wrapped her arms around his torso. Then kissed softly then Jade began to strip off her shirt, and skirt and jumped into the pool. "There is fish in here!"

Robbie shed his Jeans and shirts and boxers so that he would be completely dry when he got out. Jade's eyes widened when she saw Robbie's package. She turned pretending she didn't see. Robbie realized what she might be thinking. "I'm sorry, I just… they aren't swim trunks, they don't hide much."

"Oh My God, Robbie, it's fine!" Jade said turning back to face a fully submerged Robbie. "As your girlfriend, I have to tell you, that you have nothing to be a shamed of."

Robbie smiled. "Really?" She swims closer to Robbie and wraps her arms around his neck. She hums positively then kisses him again. When they separate, His thoughts turn inward. Jade feels Robbie's arousal then soften again.

She separates from him and makes her way to the shore. "What's the matter Robbie?"

"I just realized I am going to die a Virgin." He turned to Jade, who raised a brow. "Making out with you is great, but I can't do it anymore."

Jade took off her bikini top and bottom and placed them on her clothes. Then she swam back to Robbie. "Do you think, that making out with you does nothing for me?"

"What?" He said a little shocked because he could see her body in the clear water.

She took his hand and put it on her right breast. "Women are people too. I have been touching you all day, I am as turned on as you."

" But… what about Beck?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Beck's not here… Like you said, we might not come out of here alive." That did it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her to him. Then he claimed her lips.

Jade moaned a little surprised, but pleasantly so, at his bold move. "You've done this before right?" He murmured in her ear. She nodded and adjusted herself on his member. "Holy…" Robbie moaned as he entered her.

Jade rode Robbie in that water hole, and he far exceeded his expectations. It felt hot and cold at the same time and it drove them wild. "Oh God Robbie." It wasn't too long; it was after all his first time. She felt his hot discharge burst within her, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry." Robbie said softly.

"Rob… It's okay." She kissed him then led him to the shore. "You're gonna make it up to me." With another kiss she began to tell him how she liked to be touched. HE brought her to a full orgasmic height, and then it began to get dark. They had to get back to the shore.

They lost count of the days. They were in the island for months. They abandoned their beach encampment as the months went by. They loved everyday, Jade fell in love with Robbie, in true love, and Robbie loved Jade. She noted that they did not argue with Robbie as much as she did with Beck. She also noted that she was pregnant. She hadn't thought about it until Her body started to expand. She began to worry that she would die and leave Robbie here alone.

Robbie knew she was pregnant, and he started fearing he would die and leave Jade and a baby alone. He also worried he would die because Beck was going to kill him for sleeping with his girlfriend.

About Six months later, they sat in a little hut they built in the clear water pool. They were eating some of the wild fruit that Robbie had found that morning, with some fish. "God I am so tired of Fish." Jade said leaning back and stroking her cramping belly.

Robbie looks at her, and smiles softly reaching out to touch her belly. He marveled at how beautiful Jade Looked. She rarely wore clothes anymore. Except for her bikini bottoms, she just didn't fit her clothes anymore, not that it mattered. They never stayed on for long anyway.

"I am going to go check on the smoke, you wanna come?" Robbie asked placing a kiss on the belly.

Jade shook her head. She never went too far anymore. "Rob, I don't feel right."

He was immediately concerned. "How long have we been here? Oh my god, it's too early."

"Robbie please don't freak out I didn't say the baby was coming."

"Okay, " Robbie said. "I'll be right back."

It was dark before Robbie came back. And it was raining heavily. Jade was sitting in the hut worrying for Robbie. "Jade?" He called out.

She ran to Robbie and held him close. "Oh thank God."

"It's a Hurricane, we have to get to the Cave." Robbie said pulling her with him carefully. They made it to their cave just in time. They stayed there for three days because it continued to rain.

Two months later, Jade was really big but really weak because she was not getting enough food. Robbie worried about her, and the baby and checked the smoke stack daily. He erected three of them after a while. He wanted to be seen for miles and miles. One morning after Robbie left to check on the smoke stack, Jade felt the pains.

She screamed as a pain shot out from her back and radiated through her belly. She cried it was the worst thing she had ever felt. Mean while Robbie sees a Huge US Navy Carrier. He began to throw every piece of wood he could think of into the fire to make it bigger.

He kept going until he saw a Helicopter take off from the deck of the Cargo ship. He screamed with Joy!

In the hut, Jade was bearing down. She couldn't help it. So she pushed and moaned in pain. Robbie could hear her as he led three sailors to her. "That's my girlfriend! Oh my God!" He ran all the way to the hut. And just as the baby's head slipped out of jade, Robbie was there to catch Jade before she fell backward. "Jade!"

"It hurts so bad." Jade said resting before she could finish what she started. She didn't realize there was a medic looking at her little baby's head. She didn't realize when he began to tell her to push again. She didn't until her baby girl was born.

"We are saved baby, we're saved." Robbie said hugging his girl. Then he kissed his baby girl who was now wrapped protectively in her mother's arms.

It turned out; they had been in a deserted Island near Diego Garcia. The Navy had a shipyard there; they had just pulled out of there. As soon as they got on the ship, they checked Jade and the baby out then they ate their fill of food. Anything but fish.

When Jade and Robbie and Haven their daughter landed in LA, It was a media circus. The first person Jade saw, was Beck and he came to her and hugged her tightly. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Neither did I." She whispered. Robbie stood by holding Haven and watching the woman that had been his for almost a year with the man she really belonged with and his heart sank.

Cat walked up to him and smiled. "What's her name?" She simply asked.

Robbie Held her glad to have someone to greet.

"Haven." He answered, and the rest of the gang except Beck came to greet him and his daughter. He looked around and watched Jade and Beck in an intense conversation. His head hung low and Jade was in tears. Finally Beck came to him, shook his hand then hugged him.

"Thanks for taking care of Jade, I thought she was dead."

"I love her." Robbie answered.

"I know… She loves you too." Beck looked down at Haven, and stroked her cheek. "At least I know she was in good hands." Beck turned around and reached for Tori's hand and they walked off together.

Jade murmured. "Figures." She turned to Robbie and Haven and smiled. "Let's go home." The rest of their friends made a protective circle around them so that they could get past the Television cameras as they walked out of LAX.


End file.
